Notre lien
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Un lien tellement indéfectible que malgré la distance qui les séparent, leurs deux coeurs restent à jamais fidèles l'un à l'autre. Toujours. GinMatsu


**Titre : Notre lien**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Pairing : Gin/Rangiku, et un peu de Luppy/Gin à sens unique**

**Rating : K (!!)**

**Note : Wouhou ! Je n'ai jamais écrit pour ce couple, car je suis contre par essence (je suis fan de GinKira). Mais voilà, je l'avais promis à améthyste un jour, il y a longtemps, et je tiens toujours mes promesses (même si c'est en retard XD) Donc voilà un petit OS sur le couple Gin/Rangiku…**

* * *

Gin est passionnant. Il a l'air sarcastique aux premiers abords mais il est bizarrement doucereux, comme le venin d'une guêpe. Poisseux et enivrant.

Gin est un poison. Depuis qu'il est entré dans sa vie, il n'y a pas un jour où elle ne pense pas à lui. Juste une petite pensée le matin, au réveil, entre deux vapeur de songes enfuis.

Il coule dans ses veines comme un aphrodisiaque; lorsqu'elle se trouve face à lui, elle rougit, et il sourit gentiment, comme s'il comprenait son trouble. Mais il ne comprend pas.

Pour elle, il est unique. Elle connaît son côté sombre, cette aura meurtrière qui l'entoure. Mais elle n'oublie pas qu'il est celui qui a su lui tendre le main quand elle était dans le besoin, seule et oubliée de tous. Elle se souvient de son sourire alors. Elle se rappelle qu'il n'y a qu'à elle qu'il adresse ce sourire; c'est son petit privilège personnel.

Personne ne saura jamais qui est vraiment Ichimaru Gin. Mais Rangiku, elle, sait qu'il est inutile de percer à jour le personnage pour l'aimer; elle le sait d'expérience, et même si aujourd'hui il a trahi et qu'il ne reviendra plus, elle continue de l'aimer.

Parce que Gin est la meilleure part d'elle-même, et la pire.

--

Rangiku ressemble à une déesse.

C'est un peu prétentieux, mais ça n'en ai pas moins vrai. C'est du moins ce que pense Ichimaru. Elle a un parfum exotique, à la fois sucrée et acidulée. Elle est une friandise dont il n'arrive pas à se passer. Il n'y a pas un jour qui passe à Hueco Mundo où il ne pense à elle, à leur dernière rencontre.

Il aimerait l'avoir auprès de lui. Il sait que c'est impossible. Il espère qu'elle lui pardonnera. Il espère ne pas avoir à choisir.

Rangiku est son pilier; la force qui le fait avancer. Sa motivation. S'il a réussi à tenir aussi longtemps, c'est grâce à elle. Si elle n'avait pas été là, si elle ne l'avait pas protégé de lui-même, il serait devenu une bête, pire qu'un hollow.

Elle lui manquait terriblement, sa déesse.

--

Ici, à Hueco Mundo, il n'y a qu'un seul Dieu. Et ses archanges porteurs du message divin : les arrancars.

Il se trouve que Gin s'est lié d'amitié avec l'un d'eux, Luppy.

Luppy est aussi un joueur d'apparence, tout comme lui. Il est petit, mignon. On dirait un chaton.

Sous certains aspects, il lui rappelle Izuru, avide de pouvoirs et de découvertes. Enfin, Izuru au début, avant qu'il ne le transforme en marionnette sans âme.

Luppy, au contraire, était plein de vie. Il bouillonnait. Il le suivait partout comme un petit chien et ne cessait de lui poser des questions ou bien de badiner.

Ichimaru trouvait cela presque agréable. Après tout Tôsen n'était plus le seul à avoir un camarade de jeu.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Luppy voulait réellement lui plaire; ce n'était pas un jeu, pour lui.

Alors quand il a su, au fil de leurs conversations, que Gin avait déjà une femme en tête, il se mit dans une rage folle.

Du moins, intérieurement. Mais là encore, les apparences primèrent sur le reste, et puis il fût envoyé en mission à Karakura…

C'est alors qu'il vit cette fille.

Elle était exactement comme il l'avait décrite. Rousse, des yeux d'un bleu éblouissant et une poitrine à tomber raide.

Bien sûr, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de la bousculer un peu. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était furieux, non. Il était simplement jaloux. Jaloux de ne pas pouvoir la remplacer, alors qu'il était sans doute aussi beau qu'elle.

C'est dans un état pitoyable qu'il rentra à Las Noches; humilié, vaincu, et n'ayant même pas pu mener son projet à bien.

Et c'était comme si Ichimaru avait deviné ce qu'il avait tenté de faire. Comme s'il l'avait lu dans son esprit. Car au moment où Grimmjow s'apprêtait à l'exploser en beauté, il pût voir le sourire de l'albinos s'élargir sournoisement.

Et Luppy pensa que c'était vraiment un bel enfoiré. Dommage.

--

La mort de Luppy était triste, certes. Il avait perdu son compagnon de jeu. Il allait falloir en trouver un autre.

Mais il faudrait mettre les choses au clair dès le départ. Interdiction de tomber amoureux de lui.

La seule personne qui en avait le droit était Ran. La seule qu'il aimerait jamais.


End file.
